Alex Amadore
Alex Amadore is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption. Before Corruption Three months prior, Alex was appointed as Special Agent in Charge of the New York Interpol office. The same day, Alex was sent undercover with drug traffickers to find out where they were sending the drugs. Somehow, the drug dealers found out about Alex. Days passed and even though Alex's body was never found, he was officially listed as deceased. Some time after that, Alex made a deal with Henry Gibson. If Alex assured his reelection, Henry would assist Alex financially in destroying the world. At the same time, he made a deal with Kevin Davenport to kill Henry and his lieutenant governor once he was done with them so Kevin could ascend to the governorship. Corruption As Piper Norvell was about to enter the factory to kill Stephanie Maximoff, she received a call from Alex telling her to try and keep the Maximoff family alive as they knew the location of Noah's Tablet. Piper made no promises. Knowing that she was going to disobey him, he called again telling her to come back to his office. Piper did so only to get another call from Alex saying that his problem was easily cleared and told her to take the rest of the day off. In response, Piper went rogue. Alex was not seen again until Erik Maximoff managed to get his name. Along with Benji Madison and Max Gibson, Erik went to his office where Alex gladly told them his plan of flooding the world and Stephanie Maximoff's location. Erik told Benji and Max to get Stephanie as he decided to grill Alex for more answers. Erik told Alex of his predicament and Alex sympathized when it came to the charter plane. Alex explained that the flight attendant Heidi Carroll was his sister. After an apparent change of heart, Alex called Henry Gibson knowing he knew how to contact the plane. Alex showed his disdain for working with both Erik and Henry, which Henry said he didn't care about. After realizing that Henry implemented a virus, Erik sent it over to Max Gibson to decode. Alex then told Erik that he was Special Agent in Charge of Interpol. Erik and Alex went to the Interpol office in New York City where Erik sat in the car with an opened cell phone to hear everything that he was saying. After Alex began to talk about a sex scandal with outdated information, Erik realized Alex had put in a recorded message. After Erik stormed the building, he found out from a woman named Sonja that Alex had died three months prior. Erik returned to his car to see a tape from Alex. The tape told him that Heidi Carroll wasn't really his sister and that whether or not he was a ghost or a look-alike was up for interpretation. Appearances Corruption Trivia *Original drafts had Alex being killed by unknown mercenaries whose objective would've been revealed in the sequel. As the subplot was dropped, Alex was kept alive. Amadore, Alex Amadore, Alex Amadore, Alex Amadore, Alex Amadore, Alex Category:Fan Fiction